Puppy Love
by RunningCan
Summary: Lucas was always a shy boy, who always listened to the rules. That felt weird in a place like the Smash Mansion. Almost everybody in there is outgoing and breaks rules. It made you feel like you stick out like a sore thumb That changes when Lucas runs into someone at the Smashville Plaza.


It was a beautiful and sunny sunday! The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and there wasn't a single gray cloud in the sky. Master Hand decided to take all the smashers to the Smashville Plaza, in which there are all kinds of stores and businesses to enjoy.

When they had finally arrived, taking a big bus, Master Hand gathered everyone around.

"Okay, I want everyone to be careful, look out for paparazzi, enjoy yourself, don't ask me for any money, and meet back here at about 5 o'clock." Master Hand said to the group of Smashers, all ready for a day of fun. Even some of the grumpiest smashers were ready for a day of relaxation and happiness.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone responded.

"Now go out and enjoy yourselves!" Crazy Hand shouted into the air.

All the smashers broke up into groups and started walking to wherever their hearts desired. Kirby had decided he wanted to go to the Chef Kawasaki's Food Court, so his friends followed him.

"Aw, yiss! I haven't been to the food court in forever!" Kirby said, excitedly jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Kirby. It's literally only been a week." Popo said.

"Don't rain on his parade, Popo!" Nana said, glaring at him. "I'm excited too, Kirby." She said to the puffball, giving him a warm smile.

Kirby gave a smile back, and started to skip merrily to the food court.

"Hey, wait up!" Toon Link shouted to him. Soon, the whole group was running towards Kirby to catch up. Who knew a pink marshmallow could skip so fast?

However, while running, Lucas had tripped over his own shoelace and accidently ran into someone carrying tons of paperwork and books, knocking them both over.

Before Lucas could even have the chance to apologize, the other Smashville citizen spoke.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't see where I was going!' She hastily apologized.

"_That's strange..."_ Lucas thought, "_Why is she apologizing to me?"_

"Um, it's okay! Here, Let me help you pick up your papers." Lucas said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Thank you! These are very important papers." She responded.

Lucas started to greet himself as he picked up the papers. "By the way, I'm Lucas!" Lucas put out his free hand for a handshake. What Lucas didn't expect to see was a dog! A dog about his age. She was wearing a navy blue skirt, and a green checkered vest, with a white shirt and red ribbon underneath.

"Hello, I'm Isabelle!" She responded, and shook his hand with a smile. "I think I've seen you before..." She put her paw on her chin. "Are you a Smasher?" She asked.

Lucas nodded shyly. "Yeah, I'm here with my friends. We were headed for the food court."

"Oh, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, then!" She said with a small smile. "I hope I can see you again sometime soon, Lucas." She said.

Before Lucas even got the chance to say good-bye, she was gone.

X.x.X.X.x.X

The rest of the gang had already seated themselves at a table with all their food. They were waiting for Lucas to arrive. Kirby was swallowing his food like it was nothing.

"Kirby, take the wrappers of your candy." Ness said.

Lucas had found were they were sitting, and sat himself next to The Villager, whose name was Yump. Yeah, I know, strange name.

"There you are!" Yump said to Lucas, "Where were you?"

"Oh, I just trip and fell into someone." Lucas said.

"Who?" The group asked in unison.

"Um, here name was Isabelle." Lucas answered.

"Isabelle" Yump asked.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah! She's nice. I would always see her at the Mayor's office. She's a secretary for the mayor, Laina. Almost never gets any sleep." Yump said as he took a bite out of his veggie burger.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about before," Ness interrupted, "Who would win in a fight? An angry pack of Mimigas, or an even angrier pack of Waddle Dees?"

X.x.X.X.x.X

The smasher enjoyed the precious hours of the day at the Plaza, for they would have a long day of chores, practices, and matches to deal with the very next day.

Mario let out a big yawn. "I'ma beat." He said. "I can't wait to hop into my cozy bed."

All the other smashers looked about ready to go to bed, too. Except Lucas. Lucas didn't look very tired at all. He kept thinking about Isabelle for some reason.

"_Maybe I should try to meet up with her? I do know where she works now. How did she get a job like that at so young? Then again, I could ask myself the same question." _A million things were going on inside Lucas's head. From the bus ride home, to getting his pajamas on, he couldn't stop thinking about Isabelle. Why couldn't he?

"Hey, Ness?" He called for his roommate, who as on the top part of their bunk bed.

"Yeah?" Ness answered, as he sat up in his bed.

"Um, you kinda like Paula, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, what does it feel like? When you like someone?"

"Well, I used to feel kinda nervous and jittery around her, but I got over it after a while. Why do you ask?" He said, smiling as if he already knew.

"Oh, no reason." Lucas climbed into the bottom part of the bunk bed.

He still couldn't fall asleep, though.

Did he like her? They just met! Lucas never believed in anything cheesy like love at first sight.

_"Maybe I should just go to sleep. I bet all of this will make sense in the morning." _He then clicked of the lamp night.

"Night, Lucas!" Ness said.

"Good night, Ness." Lucas said, then he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Hello! This is just a short little romance story. I thought that Lucas and Isabelle would be a cute pair together. I'm not sure if I'll continue this, but I had fun writing it. Also, Laina is the mayor of Smashville. And yes, she is an Animal Crossing character.**


End file.
